


The Escort

by Goladyvols



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goladyvols/pseuds/Goladyvols
Summary: This is a one-shot AU story where Waverly has never felt the big O and Mercedes talks her into calling an escort service. She takes a weekend away, expecting a male escort at her door, but what she gets is a tall beautiful female. A little fun ensues.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 20
Kudos: 195





	The Escort

Waverly took a deep breath, closing her eyes with the exhale. She was nervous. Her palms were sweating as they shook slightly. Could she do this? She had never done anything like this before. What would people think if they found out? How would they find out? This was not Purgatory. This was a weekend away from the small-town drama. A weekend where she could be daring and let loose. And no one was here to tell anyone else. The forgotten wine bottle was half empty, but her nerves were still there. The pep talks nor the wine were working. She glanced down at her watch; she could still cancel. Picking up her phone, she found the number, but a soft knock kept her from dialing. The small numbers in the top left corner had her wondering if this was who she was expecting or someone else. If it was her expected visitor, they were early. She stood, straightened her dress and headed to the door. She looked through the peephole and knew this was who she was nervously expecting, but it was a woman. When this “meeting” was arranged she asked for the best, but no gender was mentioned. Seeing the woman only intensified her nervousness and doubt. She pressed her forehead against the door, closing her eyes to the onslaught of anxiety. A harder knock jarred her into motion as she pulled the door open. The face that greeted hers was beautiful. Waverly stared at the tall woman, from the red hair to the deep brown eyes down to her full lips. This woman was absolutely stunning.

“Are you Waverly?”

Waverly blinked back at the woman. She was frozen, rooted to the spot. Nothing seemed to be working properly, her mouth, hands or feet.

“Are you okay?”

Waverly felt strong hands grip her shoulders then slide down her arms. The sensations across her skin jolted her out of the fog. “Yes, and yes.” The amused look on the woman’s face helped to put Waverly more at ease. “Forgive me for being rude. Please, come in.” The soft fragrance filled her nostrils when the woman walked by. Closing the door, she paused to collect herself then spun to greet her guest. She was not prepared for how close the woman was standing to her, catching her breath when their bodies brushed together.

“Do I make you nervous?”

“Y…Yo...You do not make me nervous. Why would you think that?”

“Just a hunch. I’m Nicole by the way.” Nicole held her hand out, wanting to feel their skin pressed together in some way.

Waverly stared at the extended hand. She noticed how much larger it appeared than her own. The long slim fingers invoked thoughts that made her blush. Waverly could feel the dark eyes staring at her as she grasped the large hand. Her eyes trained to the floor, she tried to pull her hand away, but the larger palm tightened around hers.

“Look at me please.”

The soft words caught Waverly off guard, and she looked up at the beautiful woman. Her eyes locking with the dark brown orbs. She could feel the butterflies swarming in her stomach. Calloused fingers ran down her cheek then cupped her skin fully.

Nicole could feel the nervous waves coming from the smaller woman. She was so beautiful, and Nicole did not want to scare her. “This is all for you. I can understand you being nervous, but I want to make you feel comfortable. I also want to make you feel good if that’s what you want. I am here for you and only you.”

Waverly felt the soft sensation of Nicole’s thumb brush across her bottom lip and her eyes fought to stay open.

“You are so beautiful. Do you have any idea how I felt when you opened the door? I was floored to have someone with your beauty needing my services.”

Waverly gulped with the word services. How had she let Mercedes talk her into this? Well, Mercedes had not known they would send a woman and neither did Waverly. “I…I did not know they would send you.”

Amused eyes sparkled back at Waverly’s words. Nicole was confused at her words. “Send me? I’m not sure I’m following.”

Waverly’s eyes stretched wide. Should she just be honest and let her know all of this was a first for her? “I asked the lady to send the best. I did not specify a male or female. I guess that is my fault for assuming the best would only mean a man. Imagine my surprise when it was not just a female but a female like you.”

“A female like me?”

The scoffed words surprised Waverly. Did the woman need her ego stroked? Surely, she knew how stunning she was.

“Are you going to tell me what ‘a female like me’ means?” Nicole wanted to hear her explanation, or she may end up offended.

Waverly needed to put space between herself and the woman. Nicole. She kept referring to her as the woman as if she did not know her name. She walked back into the large room. Keeping her back to Nicole. “I assure you; I do not mean it as an insult. I just mean I was thinking a man would be showing up at my door. I was taken aback first to see a woman, but a beautiful woman with kind eyes and dimples really threw me. I only meant that you are so beautiful it just doesn’t seem right that you would be an escort.” Waverly turned after the last words had fallen from her lips. That came out so wrong. “Dammit, I am only making things worse. I did not mean that the way it sounded. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.”

Nicole walked back to stand in front of Waverly. She fought the urge to touch her. “Hey, look at me. Come on I want to see those hazel eyes.”

Waverly was so affected by Nicole’s closeness. She felt so many strange things coursing through her. This woman had walked into her life maybe ten minutes ago, now she was questioning her whole existence. Warm fingers stroked across her cheek then cupped lightly. She met the chocolate eyes, holding the deep gaze.

Nicole smiled down at her, cupping her soft skin. “There they are. You are breathtaking Waverly. I really want you to loosen up and let your guard down with me. I want you to be comfortable and tell me what you want, not just from me but why you needed this service. I am yours for the rest of the night, so we can unwind, relax and talk.”

Waverly felt like she could drown in the deep dark pools of brown. She would never make it through this without her liquid courage. “Do you mind if I have another drink? I feel like I could relax more with the wine.”

“Honey, this is your domain you can do whatever you like. But I can help with that matter.”

Waverly took in the ease of Nicole’s movements as she walked over to the small table where the wine bottle was sitting. The small laugh caught Waverly off guard, not understanding the cause.

“No glass? Just straight from the bottle?”

Waverly felt the blush spread over her embarrassed face. Wanting to bury her flaming face in her hands, she fought the urge but gave in.

Nicole took in the blush, wondering if other parts of her tight little body would turn the beautiful shade of pink. Stay focused Haught. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I am here to take care of you, no matter what that entails. Would you like this same kind or something different?”

Waverly took the last gulp in the bottle as she faced Nicole. “I would like a Pink Moscato. This was all the store around the corner had.” Nicole’s look made the butterflies start up again. It was her job to make people feel special and she was very good at it.

“Do you mind?” Nicole had gotten heated thinking of Waverly’s body and wanting to find all the places she would blush.

Waverly saw Nicole’s long fingers perched over the button of her dark green blazer. She tried to form her words but all she could do was shake her head no. The jacket came off and the coordinating vest did as well. A few buttons on the dress shirt were opened as she picked up the phone to call for room service. Waverly anxiously watched as she rolled up the sleeves to her elbows. Strong forearms made her mind drift to things she had never thought of with a woman in mind.

“Two bottles of Pink Moscato, chilled, and two wine glasses coming right up.”

“Thank you. I really don’t want you to take any of this personally. I was nervous before I knew a woman would be my guest. So now the nervousness is on a whole new level.”

Nicole wanted to ease Waverly’s mind and help her lose that tightly reined in control. “I understand, but know I am here for you and only you. I will not do anything that you are not comfortable with. You have my word.”

Waverly stood motionless, staring back at the sexy woman. Sexy? Dear Lord, where did that word come from? And why was the woman in question stalking towards her like a lioness? The low-slung suit pants drew her attention to shapely hips. The dress shirt spread across a flat stomach. Waverly’s eyes took in the unbuttoned material and the pale skin showing in the vee. She trekked across the graceful neck, seeing the pulse beating made her jerk her eyes to the dark ones taking her in.

Nicole felt the heat from Waverly’s gaze. “What are you thinking right now?”

Waverly felt her heart pick up speed when Nicole stepped back into her space. Long fingers brushed across her cheek to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The minty smell of the other woman’s breath washed over her. Her senses were on high alert, the closeness unsettled her.

Nicole wanted to kiss her more than anything right now. “Please tell me.”

The intensity of Nicole’s gaze made Waverly look away. She cleared her throat before she tried to get the words out. “I think you are beautiful. You make me nervous because I have never had that thought about another woman.” She turned back to look at Nicole. Strong hands settled on her hips pulling her lower body into the taller one. Her heart pounded, but she didn’t pull away. She felt the urge to kiss Nicole and leaned forward. “Nicole,” Waverly whispered as she narrowed the space between them. “I don’t know what I’m doing,” she confessed as her eyes darted between Nicole’s eyes and her lips. “I have absolutely no idea what to do.”

“But I do.”

The loud knock made Waverly jump. Stepping back, she tried to avoid the brown orbs studying her. She and Nicole had been so close they were sharing the same breath. Something had come over her and most of her inhibitions disappeared. Fuck, she had almost kissed another woman. On her own, no provocation from Nicole.

“Saved by the bell...well knock.”

Waverly heard the small chuckle from Nicole. She watched her take the wine and glasses from the young man and pass him several bills. Judging by the widening of his eyes it was a very hefty tip. Should she drink much of the wine? She had almost kissed Nicole with only a small buzz. The wine may not have been a good idea after all. Waverly shook her head and chastised herself, this is why she needed to drink the wine. Let your guard down and loosen up, you need to let go of the control. That’s the reason this beautiful redhead was standing here in your room. Even Mercedes knows you need to, that’s why she gave you the number for the agency.

Nicole studied the petite beauty. What was she thinking right now? Hopefully, she was thinking how close they had been to kissing and how good it felt to be pressed against each other. Sitting the glasses on the table, she poured Moscato in both, maybe a little more in Waverly’s. “Here you are, beautiful.” Nicole walked back to hand the glass to Waverly.

“Thank you.” Hearing Nicole call her beautiful made her heart flutter not to mention the wetness she could feel in her panties. She wanted the tall redhead. Her hand tightened around the stem of the glass. Where the fuck had that come from? She lifted her glass and drained half of the sweet contents before taking a breath.

“Whoa, baby, slow down.”

Hearing herself referred to as baby had her draining the rest of the glass. Was this level of intimacy normal when with a woman? She had never felt this way with a man. Her weak knees wobbled as her feet carried her to the table to refill her glass. While her back was to Nicole; she poured her glass full, quickly taking another gulp. Warm hands cupped her shoulders and slowly turned her around.

“Waverly, please slow down. I know you are nervous, but honey I am here for as long as you want me. You call the shots and like I said I will not do anything that you don’t want or are uncomfortable with.” Nicole studied Waverly’s face, looking for any sign of fear. Seeing none, her eyes traveled down the expanse of skin the low-cut dress afforded her. Her hands itched to cup the full breasts and her mouth watered to taste them. Reaching out, she cupped the skin above Waverly’s hips. Both her thumbs ran across the indention of her belly button, one dipping into the shallow hole. Leaning towards the smaller woman she breathed out, “You are so fucking sexy. Do you have any clue just how beautiful you are?”

Waverly tilted her head towards the hot, minty breath. She had never had those words said to her. “No,” she breathed. Feeling the soft press of Nicole’s lips against her ear caused her to moan loudly. “Will you say it again?”

Nicole took the glass from Waverly’s fingers, sat it down and filled it halfway full. She handed the glass back to Waverly. “Slowly this time. I want you to be here in the moment with me to experience all of this.” Her lips were pressed back against the shell of Waverly’s ear. “What do you want me to say again, baby?”

The shiver ran visibly through Waverly’s body. She couldn’t stop herself from bringing the glass to her mouth and swallowing most of the contents.

“Slow. There’s really something to be said for going slow. It helps to savor the many tastes. The slow trickle down your throat is so exciting. I intend to taste you slowly and savor every drop.” Nicole’s eyes bore into the hazel ones. The confusion was turning to passion and the thought excited her beyond belief.

Waverly saw Nicole’s eyes pool into darkness. She never pulled her eyes away as she finished her wine. Placing the empty glass on the table, she stared between the full lips and dark eyes. She wanted to kiss Nicole, but she was scared.

“So fucking beautiful. I have never seen someone as sexy as you.”

Waverly stood on her tiptoes and kissed the taller woman. She pressed her lips to the warm mouth. She knew her actions were hesitant, but this was her first time kissing another woman. Her mind was screaming it wasn’t right, but her body did not want to listen. She wanted more. Pulling away she said the only thing she could, “Kiss me right Nicole.”

Waverly’s softly spoken words wreaked havoc on Nicole. She wanted to be slow and gentle like she just talked about, but her libido was struggling. Cupping the beautiful face, she needed to make sure. “Open your eyes, baby.”

“It’s so hard when you call me baby. I just want to savor it.” Waverly felt the quick press of Nicole’s lips, not registering how quickly she had pulled back.

“You are precious, but I really need you to look at me.” Nicole waited as Waverly sluggishly opened her eyes. “I need to see your eyes, so I know this is what you want. Are you sure baby? You’ve had a decent amount of wine and I need to know it’s all you talking, and not the wine.”

Waverly did not need time to think, she dove into her answer. “Yes, this is what I want. You. I want you Nicole.”

The words had no sooner left Waverly’s lips when Nicole’s mouth slammed against them. She told herself to go slower, but the rush of hearing Waverly’s words had her blood boiling. Nicole pulled back to see the lust on the smaller woman’s face. Groaning, she swooped back down.

Their mouths collided in an explosion of lust and carnal desire.

Waverly could taste the mint off Nicole’s tongue. Feeling emboldened, she slid her own tongue past Nicole’s teeth, sucking gently at her lower lip. Her teeth scraped the plump mound and bit down. The sound from Nicole set her on fire. “Your lips are so soft.”

“Everything with a woman is so different baby. All the sensations can be overwhelming, but I’m right here. Anything you want to do or want me to do to you, I am onboard. No worries, it’s all for you.” Nicole smiled down at the beautiful woman; the lust obvious on her features. The look made every part of her tingle. Nicole’s thumb passed fleetingly over Waverly’s bottom lip before slowly pressing against the top one. The shy swipe of her tongue made Nicole groan loudly. “What do you want me to do baby?”

Waverly stared back at the obsidian eyes. She wanted so many things in the moment, but her first thought rushed out, “Touch my breasts.” The flames in Nicole’s eyes held her gaze captive.

Nicole held Waverly’s lustful eyes as her hands ran across the exposed skin before settling against her covered breasts. Through two layers of fabric, she could feel the hardened nipples pressing against her palms. The mounds surprising her with their size. Nicole squeezed as her thumbs brushed over the peaks. “I can’t wait to have these bare in my hands and in my mouth. To see how beautiful and responsive they are.”

“Please.” The wanton word slipped from Waverly’s mouth.

“Please what baby?”

“I need more. I want your hands and mouth on me. Please.”

Nicole reached out and ran her fingers down Waverly’s arm and leaned her face into the soft hollow in the other woman’s neck, blowing warm air as she whispered softly, “Lift up your arms.”

Waverly did as she was told, holding her hands above her head. Staring with disbelief as Nicole grabbed the bottom of her slip dress and pulled it over her head.

With soft touches, she reached around and unclasped Waverly’s bra, and let it fall to the floor. Nicole sucked in a gasp of air as she looked down at Waverly’s breasts. She cupped her hand around the full soft flesh and ran the tip of her thumb over the soft pink of Waverly’s nipple. “Mmmmm, your body is so beautiful.” Nicole bent towards Waverly’s chest and took one of the nipples in her mouth. As she sucked and nibbled, holding the soft mounds of flesh in her hands, Waverly moaned softly with pleasure.

Waverly inhaled and exhaled deeply, sinking into the magic of Nicole’s touch. She stroked Nicole’s soft, red hair, entwining strands through her fingertips.

Nicole looked up at Waverly and kissed her deeply, their hungry tongues colliding with passion.

Waverly gripped Nicole’s face, wanting more. The stress from their meeting disappeared, and Waverly was suddenly ravenous for this beautiful woman. Her hands wrapped around the red strands, pulling her face back. “Let me touch you,” she groaned with passion.

“Are you sure baby? This is a lot for you.”

“Yes. God yes.”

Nicole’s body caved into Waverly’s embrace, she wrapped her arms around the smaller body, her hands floating to cup Waverly’s hips. “I want you to taste me,” Nicole breathed lustfully.

Waverly shivered at the request, her hips rocking forward so their bodies were connected from head to toe. “Can I be inside you?” Waverly moaned, with her own words, the excitement pulsed through her entire body. She placed light kisses down the side of Nicole’s pale neck.

Nicole’s hands trailed down Waverly’s spine, making the skin prickle. Hearing the softly spoken question made her ecstatic. “Yes, baby, I want you to make me come.” Nicole’s hands went to her waistband, but stopped, wanting Waverly to undress her. Hearing the mounting breaths, she looked into the hazel eyes. “Are you okay?”

Waverly could not believe what was happening. She had never been so turned on in her life. And all of this excitement and arousal was from another woman. “Yes, I’m okay. I need you to guide me though.”

Nicole took Waverly’s hands, brought them to her mouth to press kisses against both sets of knuckles, then led them to her belt. She watched Waverly look from her face down to the belt and back again. “Baby, you can touch me wherever you want. I don’t think there would be anything I wouldn’t want or like.” Her hands unbuttoned her shirt, the fabric hanging as she started to shrug it off.

“Wait! Leave it on. Please.”

The request surprised Nicole, but she left the shirt open and hanging on her shoulders. “You’ve never felt the softness of a woman’s skin. The hardness of a nipple. The way it feels when you take it in your mouth. I want to feel my nipple inside your mouth. Baby, do what you want with me.”

Waverly’s face flamed, not from embarrassment but with arousal. She attacked the belt, pulling it open and unbuttoning Nicole’s pants. The material fell to the floor, leaving the redhead in light gray boyshorts. Waverly’s eyes zeroed in on the large wet spot covering the front of Nicole’s underwear.

“Yes, baby that is all for you. You have me so turned on. Everything about you.” Nicole stepped out of the pooled fabric at her feet. Bending to remove her socks, she tossed them on top of her pants. Standing back to her full height, she looked down at Waverly. “Do you want me to take these off?”

Waverly wanted to answer, but all she could get out was a moan. She had never been so turned on that she couldn’t speak. But she had never had someone like Nicole standing in front of her either. Waverly stood on her tiptoes and pressed their mouths together. Her hands ran down the redhead’s exposed skin, only to stop at her waistband. She wanted to push the material down, but she couldn’t. Instead, her hands traveled back up to the open collar of Nicole’s shirt and pushed the material off her shoulders. Waverly pulled back to admire what she had uncovered. The pale skin seemed to be glowing. She had seen other female forms, but none this close up and certainly not close enough to touch. Small, firm breasts topped with pink nipples sat atop the redhead’s smooth chest. The mounds swayed with every deep breath Nicole took. A few freckles were scattered across her torso and Waverly traced across the small marks. Her fingers coasted over Nicole’s breasts, circling the tight nipples. She placed kisses over the fragrant skin as she cupped a breast. Waverly licked the pebbled nipple, pulling it into her mouth. The ragged sound from Nicole excited her. Dropping to her knees, she ran her fingers over Nicole’s skin. Everything amazed her. Her fingers seeking out anything she could reach.

“Your hands and mouth feel so good on me.”

Hearing those words gave her courage to keep going. Waverly nuzzled her face into the wet underwear. “God, you smell so good.” Breathing in the spicy scent, she placed an open-mouthed kiss against the material before pulling them down. The sight in front of her was amazing. She looked up to see Nicole looking down at her. “You are beautiful. All of you.” Standing, she leaned to scatter a few kisses across Nicole’s neck. Her hands ran up the hard abs before settling against the pale chest. Waverly pushed Nicole lightly onto the bed. The long legs parted, and she sucked in a breath. Her fingers traced the outsides of the pale thighs as she stared at the apex between them. Her eyes stretched and her confidence slipped.

Nicole covered Waverly’s closest hand with her own. “You don’t have to do anything.” The wide hazel eyes met hers.

“Don’t be silly, I want to.” Her eyes trailed back down to the bare mound. Slowly she placed the tip of her finger lightly on Nicole’s clit. The shudder stopped her, “Bad?”

“No, baby, good. Very good.” Nicole leaned back on her elbows to watch Waverly brush her finger across her hardened clit again. The brief touch sent thrills through her body and a rush of blood to her head. Nicole trembled as Waverly worked her way into a rhythm. She could not hold herself up on shaky arms and collapsed back into the mattress. Waverly had barely touched her, and yet she was about to explode. A tentative finger probed her opening, and she quickly sat up.

“Is this okay?” Waverly asked as she looked at Nicole.

“More than okay.” Nicole grabbed Waverly’s wrist as she pushed her hips down. The small index finger was buried to the hilt. Nicole pressed her legs tightly together, the breath sucked from her throat. Her walls clenched around the probing digit as she watched Waverly’s eyes widen.

“I can feel you,” Waverly said in amazement.

“I can feel you too.” Nicole felt her core tighten as Waverly slightly moved her finger. For someone who didn’t know what she was doing, she was doing a damn good job. Nicole was already on the verge of losing control.

“Should I put another one in?” Waverly asked shyly.

“You should do whatever you want baby. I’m yours, all yours.”

“Okay.” Waverly licked her lips and slid a second finger inside.

Nicole groaned as her walls melded around both fingers. Her hips pushed upward, bringing her closer to the not so shy hand. Sinking back down to the bed, Waverly moved between her legs.

With her fingers still pressed deep inside Nicole, Waverly lowered herself down between the pale thighs.

Nicole could feel the hot breath on her inner thighs. “Waverly. Baby... Are you going to...? You don’t have to.”

“But I want to.”

Nicole felt the fingers curl up, almost as if she were reaching for her G-spot. Was that by accident? A shudder ran through her body as she felt soft lips brush across her clit.

“I want to taste you.”

“Please do baby.” No sooner than the words had left her mouth, she felt the first brush of Waverly’s tongue. Her back arched, and a wanton moan tore through her throat. This so-called straight woman had her ready to lose control. Nicole had to hold herself back from grinding against her face, not wanting to terrify her. But the tentative licks turned bolder and her hips were lifting to every stroke. Nicole could feel herself on the brink and her hands reached desperately for the back of Waverly’s head. The tongue and fingers were too much, and she gave in to her climax. Her body exploded, spasms running through her over and over.

Waverly had never felt anything like what she just felt against her lips and around her fingers. It was beautiful and she wanted to feel this way too. She climbed the sexy pale body and kissed Nicole, sharing her own taste. Her tongue pushed greedily against the other one needing to feel more.

Nicole pulled back with a growl. “Baby, I want to take my time with you, savor all this delicious flesh. Kiss every inch of you and eat your sweet pussy, but I’m not sure I can.” Her eyes taking in every detail of Waverly’s face, looking for any signs of fear or doubt.

“I want to feel what you just felt. I’ve never had an orgasm.”

Nicole looked up at Waverly. “Baby? Never?” She watched the tears collect in the beautiful hazel eyes and the small negative shake of Waverly’s head caused something to flip inside her. Nicole wanted to protect her, worship her and fuck her all at once. She had never felt this kind of instant connection with anyone, but this beautiful little woman had thrown her for a loop. “Even with yourself?” Seeing the look on Waverly’s face, she knew the answer before she said it.

“I think I put so much pressure on myself to have one, my anxiety kept me from having one. I would fake them with the men. Not that I have had many partners to begin with.”

“It’s okay baby. No pressure here. All I need from you is to lie back and enjoy. There will be no need to fake anything tonight.” Nicole pushed up to kiss Waverly then flipped their bodies, so the petite woman was underneath her. “This is all for you. If you want me to do something specific just tell me. Or I can just do what feels right and natural.”

“I want you to talk to me.”

“Honey I will.”

“No, I mean dirty.”

Nicole looked down at Waverly. “You want me to talk dirty to you?”

“Please. I want to experience everything with you. It excites me not only to feel it, but to hear it. And hearing what you said a few minutes ago, set me on fire.”

Nicole smiled, never feeling this turned on by anyone. This innocent little woman had her in knots. She climbed off the smaller body, noticing the confused look she quickly said, “Take off your panties and let me see your pussy.”

Waverly sucked in a breath hearing the commanding tone of voice. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, lifted her hips and removed her panties.

Nicole took in the beautiful naked form in front of her. The bare mound pulled all her attention there. She could see the wetness glistening and it excited her. “Fuck, you are dripping baby. I can smell that sweet cunt from here.” Nicole ran her fingers across one set of lips up to another. The sticky essence clung to her fingers as she rubbed across Waverly’s soft mouth. Nicole pushed two fingers into Waverly’s mouth. “Suck them baby.” Feeling the tentative tongue grow braver made her moan, but the strong suction and whimper from the petite woman made her almost come.

“Oh God.” Waverly opened her eyes momentarily to look up into Nicole’s deep brown eyes. Their eyes locked and the passion intensified.

The eye contact burned deep into both of the women.

Nicole dragged her wet fingers down Waverly’s body, leaving a trail in her wake. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” Nicole mumbled, moving to kiss the underside of Waverly’s jaw as she moved down her neck. Nicole pressed soft kisses to the sensitive parts of the tanned neck and pushed Waverly’s legs apart. Nicole rubbed across the wet slit gently, moaning against the soft skin. Collecting the wetness, she rubbed the hardened clit softly, spreading it around, before she slid her fingers in one at a time. “Your pussy feels so tight and wet,” Nicole whispered, starting to thrust. Feeling how snug Waverly was caused her rhythm to build faster than she wanted. But the deep moans from the smaller woman spurred her on. Seeing Waverly dip her head back on a ragged moan, Nicole worked her fingers deep to reach her g spot. Kissing up the column of Waverly’s throat, she sucked on the sensitive skin using her teeth to tease her. Nicole scissored her fingers, stretching the tightness.

“Fuck,” Waverly moaned loudly as Nicole’s fingers moved in and out of her body.

Nicole curled her fingers, hitting Waverly’s g spot with every thrust. “That’s my girl. You are so fucking hot and wet. And it’s all for me. So tight. You’re squeezing my fingers so good baby.” Nicole groaned into her ear, moving to suck the skin on Waverly’s collarbone.

Waverly could hear Nicole’s fingers thrusting hard and fast in her soaked pussy. Each thrust made her body jerk in pleasure. The sounds spilling from her throat could not be controlled.

Nicole worked her fingers as hard and fast as she could, knowing the uncontrollable sounds and movements meant Waverly was very close. She sucked a mark low on the graceful neck, moving to suck along her collarbones.

“Yes!”

Nicole felt Waverly’s legs shake and she wrapped her free hand around her small waist to hold her down.

“Oh my God. Oh...”

Nicole bit down on the rapid pulse point triggering Waverly’s orgasm. “Come for me baby. Please come all over me.”

Waverly moaned loudly and felt her pussy clamp down on Nicole’s long fingers. This sensation felt wonderful, something she had never felt and may never feel again. “God...”

Nicole continued to push her fingers gently until Waverly whined. She knew her sweet lover would be sensitive, and she had to taste her. She slowly pulled her fingers from the tense muscles, bringing the wet digits to her mouth to suck clean. “I have never tasted anything so fucking good.” Nicole pressed a soft kiss to the bruised skin of Waverly’s collarbone. Her lips coasted over the full breasts, taking a moment to suck on each swollen nipple. She then made her way down Waverly’s stomach, running her tongue over the defined ab muscles and biting the top of her mound.

“Oh,” Waverly breathed out slowly. Still sensitive and reeling from the orgasm. Feeling Nicole settle between her legs she trembled. “Nicole?” She tugged gently on the red tresses not sure if she could handle it. The first lick across her slit almost had her in a jackknife position.

“So wet and juicy.” Nicole licked up the length of her slit, brushing across her clit and sucking it into her mouth. Each movement of her tongue drawing out sweet sounds from Waverly. Nicole licked through the swollen folds, slowly dipping her tongue in and out of the wet pussy.

Waverly’s legs started to tremble, her brain felt fuzzy and she wasn’t sure if she could let go again. “Nicole, I can’t.”

“Oh, baby you can. I’ve got you.” Nicole rolled quickly onto her back encouraging Waverly to straddle her face. Nicole wrapped her hands around the small hips, tugged down and slid her tongue between the sopping folds. The loud gasp spurred the thrusts of her tongue.

“Nicole. Fuck!” Waverly knew the words came out louder than she meant, but Nicole’s tongue had her losing her mind. She pushed down, riding Nicole’s face eagerly. She was so sensitive, and each lick was almost too much, but it felt so good that she kept going. Waverly took what she needed, thrusting down on her mouth hard.

Nicole reveled in the abandon from the other woman. She clenched her fingers around Waverly’s hips and sucked her clit gently. The sensation of Waverly’s soaked; swollen pussy pressed against her mouth had her throbbing. She sucked and licked a pattern through the folds drawing another deep groan. Nicole ran her hand down to squeeze the firm ass and Waverly grabbed handfuls of her hair. She wrapped her lips around the hard clit and Waverly let out a moan so dirty she had to cross her own legs, trying to find some kind of relief for the throbbing between them.

Waverly rode Nicole’s tongue, feeling hard and fast licks then suction. Waverly’s hands find her own breasts twisting the nipples. She feels Nicole’s teeth graze her clit, at which point her head falls back and her second orgasm comes rushing towards her. “NICOLE,” she screamed, her hips jerked and her pussy pulsed as she squirted all over Nicole’s face.

“Jesus, baby, that was beautiful. You are beautiful. You taste so fucking good.”

“OH MY GOD! NICOLE I AM SO SORRY!”

“Sorry? Honey why would you be sorry?” Nicole continued to lick her until Waverly whimpered and moved away. She knew she could not handle anymore, well not for a few minutes at least. Nicole turned on her side to look at Waverly, confusion hit her head-on. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Waverly kept her face covered. She was mortified.

“Baby, please look at me and tell me what is wrong. Did I hurt you?”

“I cannot believe I did that. I am so very sorry. Shouldn’t you go get cleaned up?”

The last thing Nicole wanted to do was clean up. Wait what did Waverly think happened? “What do you think just happened?” She watched the color leave Waverly’s face as she looked away. “Talk to me.”

Waverly felt the tears starting to form and when Nicole cupped her cheek, she could not keep them from falling. “I am so sorry. I have never been so embarrassed in my whole life.”

“Baby why would you be embarrassed? What just happened means your body was so into the moment and the passion, you lost control. There is nothing embarrassing about that.”

“Nicole, I lost control of my bladder. I peed on you.”

Was she serious? Waverly thought she had peed? “No, baby, that was not pee. What you did was ejaculate. Women can do it too. You squirted baby and I enjoyed every second of it.”

Waverly stared back at Nicole. She must think I’m an idiot. Wiping her tears, she leaned towards Nicole pressing their lips together. The kiss was meant to be quick and chaste, but when she smelled her own spicy scent on Nicole’s face, she deepened the kiss. She licked across the full lips before pushing inside the warm mouth. The kiss quickly grew out of control causing both to groan. She suddenly pulled back needing to say something. She whispered, “Thank you.”

Nicole leaned back in and quickly pecked Waverly’s lips. “Baby don’t thank me yet. I have so many more things to show you.” And that’s exactly what she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
